Objectives of the Phase II research are to develop a family of miniature disposable optical sensors for use in the field of medicine to measure pH, pC02 and P02. Single-fiber sensors will be designed to meet the performance specifications for in-vivo measurements in blood, tissue and gastric fluid for clinical and research applications. The unique combination of chemical and optical properties of a new class of acrylic ion-transfer polymers developed by Electrochemical Technology Corp. will be exploited. Fluorescent dyes will be incorporated in polymer membranes that are applied to the ends of polymethyl methacrylate optical fibers by a simple dip and dry technique. Quantitative performance data will be obtained for the sensors and correlated with mathematical models to establish a firm scientific basis for optimization of sensor and system design for specific applications. Potentials for technological innovation include binding of dye molecules in the ion-transfer polymers, developing novel C02 and 02 sensors and optimizing sensors, optics and electronics for high performance. Markets for such sensors in the medical field have been estimated to be on the order of an annual $100 million.